Behind Closed Doors The Sequel
by hopefuldreamer007
Summary: Sasha, Bayley, Charlotte, and Becky adjust to life with their new family and deal with the heartache and trauma of their past.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind Closed Doors The Sequel

Summary: A sequel to Behind Closed Doors. Sasha, Bayley, Charlotte, and Becky adjust to life with their new family.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

A/N: Cowritten by me and FlairNBoss because she's amazing and has been so helpful in coming up with the plot and story ideas for this story!

"Hey babe, are you finding a movie? The popcorn is almost ready!"

Randy paused in his quest for a movie, stopping on the news as a picture of four young girls popped up on tv. Frowning, Randy unmuted the TV, listening as the broadcasters explained the story.

"Late yesterday evening, Stephanie and Hunter McMahon were charged with multiple counts of aggravated child abuse pertaining to their four daughters. Stephanie and Hunter are the current COOs of the world famous WWE, world wrestling entertainment company. Their daughters, ranging in age from 7 to 12, were taken into DCS custody after one of the girls reportedly confided in a school counselor about the alleged abuse…."

"Hey, Lex? Have you heard about this?"

Alexa walked into the living room carrying a full bowl of popcorn and a couple of waters, sitting down on the couch next to her husband of almost seven years, Randy Orton.

"Heard about what?" she asked, looking to see what Randy was talking about.

"A spokesperson for DCS commented that currently, their main concern is for the girls and their safety. The statement, given earlier, reads "These girls are scared and deeply traumatized by the events that have gone on inside their childhood home. We are asking for utmost privacy and respect for these girls during this time. Our main mission right now is to find a home that will take all four of them together, as we do not want to separate them."

"That's awful," whispered Alexa, sighing as the news changed to another topic. Randy nodded, leaning back on the couch.

"Geezus, I used to watch that stuff when I was a kid. Apparently the owners of the place didn't realize that it was all fake," commented Randy, Alexa slapping his arm.

"Randy! That is not even remotely funny! Those girls no longer have a home or a family!" replied Alexa, rolling her eyes at her husband's sick sense of humor.

"Man, I've heard about them. I've watched a few things here and there. The McMahons used to boast about how they could run a successful company and raise four girls…..guess now we know how they were doing it," he said, a somber look on his face as he thought about what it must have been like for the girls.

"You know, we have that foster care license," said Alexa, her mind still focused on the details of what they had just heard on the news. "We could take them," said Alexa, Randy giving his wife a look that told her she was going nuts.

"I'm sorry, what? How did we get here from there?" asked Randy, eyeing Alexa carefully as she explained.

"What? We have the space, Randy. We have a house with 5 bedroom and only two adults living here. We've been trying for years to have a baby, only to come up short every time. We got that foster license in hopes of helping kids like those girls. They need a home, Randy. They need a home and they need to be together. What's stopping it from being our home?"

Randy continued to look at Alexa, love and adoration for his wife evident as he listened to her speak. She had always had a heart of gold. It's what he fell in love with. She had so much compassion and empathy for others, and she had the patience of a saint. It's what made her such a great teacher to the kids in her first grade classroom.

"You're serious?" asked Randy, Alexa looking at her husband and smiling.

"Dead serious. Let's look into it. Let's find those girls and see if maybe we can be the home they need?" said Alexa, Randy nodding carefully.

"You know that there's four of them, correct? And, if the news is accurate, which it almost never is, then these girls are probably going to need a whole lot of everything," said Randy, not completely opposed to the idea, but wanting to make sure Alexa as well as himself, knew what they were getting into if they attempted this.

"Like love, kindness, a happy home, two people who love them and want to help raise them….did I miss anything?" she asked, smiling as Randy leaned in for a kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked, Alexa laughing as she returned the kiss.

"Not as much as I love you," she replied.

"Okay then, let's do this."

John ran a hand through his long dark hair, rubbing at his eyes in exhaustion. It was going on day two of him trying to find a home for the four McMahon girls, and still he had no leads. They were only allowed to keep kids in the building for up to four days before they had to relocate them to a group home until a permanent foster home could be found. That was the last resort for John. He couldn't do that to them. They would absolutely be separated if that became the case.

He needed a solution, and he needed one fast. He had tried every possible foster home in the county that he could find. Every number was a dead end. They couldn't take all four girls. Nobody could at the moment.

The sound of someone stepping through the door snapped John out of his thoughts, looking up from the pile of paperwork on his desk to find Alexandra Wilson, Sasha McMahon's teacher, and one of the adults who had helped to get the girls to disclose the abuse.

"Hey there, Alexandra. How are you?" asked John, the teacher smiling politely.

"I'm good. How are the girls doing?" she asked, walking over towards John. He sighed, glancing back towards the second part of the building which was currently housing the girls.

"The best that they can, I guess," he replied, Alex nodding in understanding. She had been there when Sasha disclosed. She knew the heartbreak the girl had gone through that day and some of what had happened inside their home.

"I came because I think I have a solution to finding the girls a home," explained Alex, John now very interested in the conversation.

"You do?" he asked, Alex nodding.

"An old college colleague of mine called, Alexa Bliss. She teaches first grade over in Ashview, it's about four hours away from here. She lives there with her husband. The two have had a foster care license for a little under a year but haven't had a child placed with them. They heard the news about the girls and when they heard what school they were from...well, Alexa called me and asked if there was any way I could put in a good word for them. She had no idea that I was also Sasha's teacher."

John sat back in his chair, thinking. What a small world it was.

"You think she's a good fit?" he asked, Alex shrugging.

"We don't talk or keep up much, but I know she's an amazing human being, a wonderful person and teacher. I know she and her husband are very happy together and I think that they would make wonderful parents to these girls. I also think that you are running out of options and this might be the last viable one you have," said Alex, John nodding in agreement. She wasn't wrong.

"Okay then. Give me her number. I'll check them out," he said, Alex smiling as she handed him a card with Alexa's number on it.

"I hope it all works out. Those girls deserve something good in their lives," said Alex, John once more nodding.

"Don't I know it," he said, picking up the phone to call Alexa.


	2. Chapter 2

John pulled up to the Orton's home, glancing back in the rearview mirror at the four girls who had been relatively quiet throughout the four hour car ride. Bayley, the youngest, had fallen asleep on her sister's shoulder. Sasha had stared blankly out the window, her other sister just stroking her hair the entire car ride. Sasha hadn't spoken in the last twenty four hours, something therapy would fix he presumed, along with the multitude of other problems these girls faced.

The younger social worker cleared his throat, putting the car into park as he glanced up at the house in front of them. "We're here," he announced quietly, the girls coming out of their trance as they realized the car was no longer moving.

John got out of the car, opening up the backdoor as the girls slowly piled out, the two oldest holding onto the two youngest. John grabbed the suitcases from the back, rolling them up the driveway as the girls followed suit, none of them saying a word.

Charlotte looked at Sasha who was currently clinging to her leg, her brown hair falling messily around her face, her thumb prominently stuck in her mouth.

"Come on Sash, take your finger out of your mouth," whispered Charlotte, scooping Sasha up into her arms. Sasha shook her head, placing her head on her sister's shoulder. Bayley was still asleep, Becky carrying her in her arms.

John stepped up on the doorstep, clearing his throat nervously as he rang the doorbell. He was good at his job. He liked his job. This case was getting to him though. News outlets were calling it the worst case of abuse they'd seen in the county in decades. The girls had only just been pulled from the home two days ago. Now here they were, standing in an unfamiliar place about to meet unfamiliar people, carrying more trauma and heartache than most people experienced in a dozen lifetimes.

He liked his job. He liked helping kids like these girls. He liked taking them to homes where he knew they would be safe. It just got to him knowing the uphill battle they still had to fight.

A younger, leaner, man opened the door, a wide smile on his face. Standing next to him was a short woman with long blonde hair with pink tips falling past her shoulders.

"Hey there, come on in!"

John nodded, turning and offering the girls a reassuring smile as they all piled into the entryway; both Alexa and Randy trying not to appear nervous.

"I'm Alexa, and this is my husband, Randy," began Alexa, offering the warmest of smiles to the girls standing in front of her. Randy shook John's hand, smiling as he looked past the social worker and towards the girls.

"Come on in, let's go to the living room," he offered, John nodding as they followed the young couple.

"So, um, this is Charlotte," began John, the tall blonde haired preteen shifting Sasha in her arms, reaching out shyly to shake Randy and Alexa's hand.

"And this is Rebeccah," continued John, Becky following Charlotte's suit and shaking their hand. "And these guys," he said, referring to Sasha and Bayley, "are the youngest. This one with Charlotte is Sasha and the one asleep is Bayley," finished John, Sasha lifting her head only slightly from Charlotte's shoulders to glance at Randy and Alexa.

As soon as introductions were over, John discussed a couple of things privately with Alexa and Randy before saying his goodbyes to the girls, exiting the house nearly as quickly as he had entered.

Leaving the four girls to start their new lives.

"Hey, why don't we show you around the house," offered Randy, trying to ease the girls into this new transition. Charlotte shrugged, smiling politely. "Okay," she whispered, all four of them following as Alexa and Randy showed them some of the downstairs.

"We can take you upstairs too. You girls can see your rooms," said Alexa, heading towards the stairs. She wanted the girls to feel as comfortable as possible. They were so quiet and so shy. Like they were afraid to take the wrong step or make the wrong move. As they got up the stairs, Charlotte and Becky looked around at the spacious hallway. It was a wraparound hallway with banisters lining the hall and rooms every which way the girls turned. Charlotte tried to keep the panic from rising as she realized how similar it looked to their own second story back home.

She shared an uneasy glance with Becky, whom Charlotte knew was feeling the exact same way.

"So, um, I know that you and Rebeccah are twins, but we thought that you guys would still like to have your own space so Randy and I made sure that you had your own rooms. I really hope that that's okay," said Alexa nervously, Randy offering her a show of support, wrapping his arms around her as they entered the first room.

Charlotte and Becky glanced around at the spacious area; a queen sized bed dressed in a plain light blue bedding. There was a dresser already set up as well as a few shelves hanging on the walls. Sitting on top of the dresser was a TV, and a couple of books on the nightstand.

"It's not really decorated right now. We're hoping to go out maybe sometime and find things that you girls like to decorate your rooms," said Randy, eyeing the girls as he watched the emotions play out. Charlotte couldn't turn away, shifting Sasha continuously between her arms as she stared at the room in front of her. It was twice the size of the attic, spacious, with windows, warm and inviting. She had never seen anything like it before.

"It's really nice," whispered Charlotte, offering a small smile to both Randy and Alexa. "Thank you," she whispered.

Alexa and Randy smiled, heading towards Becky's room next. The room was about as spacious as Charlotte's, decorated much the same way. They ended the tour showing them Sasha's room, slightly smaller but still spacious, several different types of toys lining the walls. Bayley's room was the same.

"Do you want to put her on the bed? Give your arms a rest maybe?" offered Alexa, glancing at Becky as the brunette looked down at her still sleeping sister.

"Um…."

Becky hesitated, not wanting Bayley to wake up in an unfamiliar bedroom without any of them around. "No, thank you. I would rather just hold her. She's not hurting me," said Becky, and Alexa just nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Well, why don't you girls get settled, get familiar with the house. Feel free to explore or come downstairs. Whatever you want. Randy and I will be downstairs getting some lunch ready if you girls are hungry."

Charlotte and Becky nodded, walking back out into the hallway, Alexa and Randy following suit.

"Okay. Thank you," said Charlotte, shifting Sasha once more before heading back towards her room, Becky doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Charlotte and Becky stayed pretty much in Charlotte's room, still uneasy with the idea of separating. They were never not together. At their house, they shared the attic with Bayley and Sasha and they weren't allowed anywhere else in the house unless they were doing chores.

Sasha was awake and alert, but not talking, and not responding to Charlotte or Becky in any way, shape, or form. Charlotte held her sister in her lap, Sasha's head resting on her chest. Bayley was still asleep. Poor girl must have been exhausted.

"What do you think?" asked Becky, Charlotte shrugging. She knew what her sister was asking, but she wasn't really sure how to respond.

"It doesn't really feel real," muttered Charlotte, stroking Sasha's hair, placing a kiss to her sister's head.

"I don't know what to do," muttered Becky, still gazing around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She could feel the anxiety in the pit of her stomach, the uneasiness of not knowing who these strangers were that they had just been dropped off and left with.

"The hallway reminds me of home," whispered Becky, staring out at the elegant layout of the second floor. The attic was on the third floor, and so they only saw the second floor when they were cleaning. The second floor of their house was also where the punishment room had been. Becky flinched at the thought of the punishment room, the pain and fear still residing deep within her.

But she was safe now. They were safe now. She had to believe that they were safe and that nothing more could happen to them.

"You okay, Becca?" asked Charlotte, the brown haired preteen snapping out of her thoughts as she gazed at her sister. "Yeah. I'm not so sure about this, Char. I'm still kind of scared. We don't even know these people…" muttered Becky, trying to take a steady breath, not wanting to wake Bayley up. Charlotte scooted herself over on the floor so she was sitting directly in front of her twin, reaching out to place her hand on Becca's cheek.

"I know. Me too, Bex. But we have to brave and strong because Sasha and Bayley are gonna need us and Randy and Alexa seem like their nice so I think it's gonna be okay….eventually," said Charlotte, taking a deep, steadying breath as her own anxiety started to get to her.

Charlotte looked down once more at Sasha, placing another kiss to her head. "What do you think, kiddo? You think you might like it here?" whispered Charlotte, praying for a response, any kind of response.

She sighed when she got none, continuing to stroke her unruly brown hair as she talked to Becca, both girls just trying to figure out where to go from here.

Alexa smiled as both Charlotte and Becky made their way into the kitchen, the youngest child apparently awake now, her arms wrapped around Becky's neck, her eyes peering curiously at Alexa.

"Hey there, you must be Bayley."

Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke the young child, Bayley returning the smile as she nodded shyly.

"My name's Alexa," the younger woman wiped her hands on her jeans, offering Bayley her hand to shake. Bayley looked back at Becky, waiting for her sister's nod of approval, before reaching out to shake Alexa's hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Bayley, watching as Alexa returned her attention to the stove.

"I am making some soup and sandwiches for lunch. Are you hungry?"

Bayley nodded slowly, squirming to get out of Becky's grasp. Becky gently placed her on the floor, walking towards Alexa.

"Can I watch? I like watching. Charlotte lets me watch when she makes dinner….if mommy says she can eat with us," said Bayley, Alexa cringing at the insinuation that their mother would deny the girls food as a punishment.

The cringe did not go unnoticed by either Becky nor Charlotte.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Do….do you want me to pick you up so you can see?" asked Alexa, Bayley hesitantly reaching her arms out for Alexa to hold her.

Alexa gently eased the brown haired child into her arms, handing her the ladle that she was using to stir. "Watch, you just move it in circles," said Alexa, showing Bayley how to do it before handing the ladle over.

"Be careful Bayley, don't get your arm too close to the burner," said Charlotte, interjecting as she watched this woman she barely knew hold her sister near an open flame.

Charlotte swallowed as Alexa looked up at her, afraid that she had suddenly overstepped her boundaries. "I…. I'm sorry. I- I didn't…. I was just um-

Charlotte could feel the anxiety racing through her, fear coursing through her trained body. She had questioned the adult in the room. How could she? She was smarter than that to break such a simple rule. You don't talk back to adults.

She wondered how these people punished kids. She wondered if it would be worse or better than her mom and dad. When she back talked at home or questioned something she got soap in her mouth. The last time she had done it her mother had forced a gag in her mouth for the weekend. Her jaw had been so sore and bruised it had taken her nearly a week before she could talk or eat normally again.

"Sweetie, it's okay," said Alexa, offering Charlotte a reassuring smile. "You're her sister. You're just trying to look out for her."

"Now, I think, this soup is almost done. I have some plates and spoons in the cupboard that I'll grab and we can grab some lunch and sit at the table."

"I-I can help," said Charlotte, clearly still very shaken up over her inability to follow the rules her parents had beaten into her.

Alexa stopped, walking over to the young girl now standing in front of her, going to place her hand on Charlotte's shoulder, stopping when Charlotte flinched.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay. You're safe in this house, alright? I promise."

Charlotte nodded slightly, trying to offer a small smile to Alexa. "Thank you...for letting her do that. She loves helping with stuff like that."

Alexa smiled. "Well I'll remember that. Now, you must be hungry. Is Sasha upstairs still? Do you want to go get her or…."

Alexa's voice drifted off, Charlotte nodding. "Yeah, she's um...I just lied her down in my bed. I'll go get her," said Charlotte, her fingers still nervously fidgeting as she turned and headed back upstairs to get Sasha.

"Hey kiddo, are you not hungry tonight?"

Sasha looked up from her dinner plate, shrinking back as Randy spoke to her. She didn't respond back, instead staring once more at the plate of food in front of her.

"Come on Sasha….you didn't eat lunch earlier either," said Charlotte, stabbing a piece of chicken with Sasha's fork, holding it out for her to take a bite, sighing when she turned her head away.

"Does she always have a hard time eating? Is she just picky?" asked Randy, Charlotte shaking her head.

"No. I...I don't know what's going on with her right now," whispered Charlotte, trying once more to get Sasha to eat something from her plate. Charlotte ran her hand tiredly through her hair, staring back at her own plate.

"The girls must look to you like the mom in their life. I can tell you try and take really good care of them," said Alexa, Charlotte shrugging slightly.

"I'm not their mom," she muttered, Alexa nodding in understanding.

"She's probably just scared. It's okay if you just give her some time…." said Alexa, Charlotte nodding, trying not to get frustrated with her little sister.

"Right," she whispered, her frustration turning to concern the second she looked back at Sasha. She had thought being out of that house would bring her little sister back to her. Apparently it just made it worse.

"What time do the girls usually go to bed?"

Alexa's voice was quiet as she stood in the doorways of Charlotte's room, Charlotte struggling to answer the question. Was this woman looking for her to be the mom? Was she too afraid to try it herself? Charlotte didn't care either way. She loved Sasha and Bayley like they were her own. She had spent most of her childhood treating them as if they were her children.

Becky saw that her sister was struggling and decided to help, even though she didn't want to think about anything relating back to her old home. ""Our chores had to be done by 6 every night. She glanced down at the floor, not sure how to finish the statement. "7 if we...weren't allowed to have dinner that night.

"Oh that's early," Randy's eyebrows shot up, unsure of what to say to that really and Becky just shrugged.

Alexa and Randy shared a glance, but Alexa kept her attention on the skittish children in front of them, "I know this is...all so sudden and so new, but you girls need to know that you're safe here. And we understand that this is going to take time to get used to. If you all need to share a room...we don't mind. Share a room for as long as you like, okay?"

Becky frowned at Alexa, not fully grasping what was being said, "You're taking back your rooms?"

Alexa made a face, a face full of sorrow and heartbreak, "No sweetheart, those are still _your_ rooms...and they'll be there when you're ready to use them."

Charlotte looked down at Sasha, and hugged the girl closer. Relieved that they wouldn't be forced to sleep in different rooms tonight and any other night. Charlotte knew that Sasha wasn't coping very well, and neither was she. She didn't know how she'd handle being apart from any of her sisters for the time being.

"I'm just worried about her….and Bayley," whispered Charlotte, looking back up at Alexa, who could see the fear in the young girl's eyes.

"Honey, we're gonna be here for you, okay? Always. If you ever feel afraid about anything, you can always come to Randy or I, okay?" whispered Alexa, wanting so badly to reach out and offer her some form of physical comfort, but remembering how she reacted earlier in the kitchen when she tried.

Charlotte nodded, letting out a shaky breath...but holding in the tears. She couldn't cry. Not now. Not yet anyways. "Thank you," she whispered, shifting Sasha in her arms, glancing over at Becky, who once more had Bayley already asleep in her arms. Bayley was always attached to Becky. And Sasha was always attached to Charlotte. The four always had each others back, but when it came to bonds...that's where the dice rolled.

Charlotte turned to the bed in the room, placing Sasha down and pulling the covers over her sister. Sasha reached out, blinking her eyes as she found herself suddenly not in her sister's arms. Charlotte smiled at the first sign of life she had seen in Sasha in twenty four hours, reaching out to brush a strand of her unruly hair from her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Sash," whispered Charlotte, offering her a gentle smile. "I'm right here, my love. Just close your eyes and try to sleep, okay?"

Sasha let out a loud, and heavy breath and Charlotte continued to watch her sister until eventually, Sasha's eyes slid closed and she finally fell asleep before allowing herself to follow suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_She was in the punishment room._

_She knew the surroundings instantly._

_Her mother was standing over her, belt in hand, ready to strike. _

"_You thought you would get away with trying to get out of this house? You thought we would ever let you girls leave us?"_

_Charlotte shook her head, terror coursing through her body. "N-N-No. I-I-I'm sorry, mom….I-I-"_

_Stephanie's belt crashed down on Charlotte's torso, the young girl screaming out in pain, sobbing as her mother continued to beat her, the belt slamming down harder and harder as Charlotte screamed in agony._

"Charlotte? Charlotte, honey, wake up…."

Charlotte groaned, screaming once more as she felt the belt continue to beat at her broken body, her mother telling her that she was too weak to ever protect her sisters.

"Charlotte, sweetheart, open your eyes."

Charlotte's eyes shot open, tears pouring down her face before she was even fully awake. Her eyes wide and dilated, barely able to get the breaths out as she gasped for air. She choked, her eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. Where was she? Where were her sisters?

Her eyes finally settled on the other person in the room, Alexa. She was crouched down next to the bed, her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. She hadn't even realized it was there.

"Breathe, Charlotte. Just breathe. You're okay. You're safe," whispered Alexa, Charlotte drawing away from the still unfamiliar person. Alexa sighed, not wanting to get too close to scare the preteen, but wanting to still comfort her.

Charlotte drew in a sharp breath, small whimpers escaping her lips as the images of the nightmare stayed in her mind. Alexa kept her focus on Charlotte, still quietly instructing her on how to breathe, sighing in relief when it seemed she was starting to calm down, though she was still crying.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sor-sorry," whimpered Charlotte, drawing her knees up to her chest, her body still shaking too much for Alexa to believe that she was okay. How could she be okay? None of the girls were okay. The abuse they had suffered was being called the worst in the county in over a decade. She didn't even know what all had happened to them for that to be the case, but any moron could see how hurt these girls were.

"Oh baby, don't be sorry. You're okay. You're okay. You're safe here. I promise," whispered Alexa, Charlotte's eyes drawn to her doorway when she saw Becky standing there.

"I heard you screaming," whispered Becky, walking further into the room. "And Sasha bolted into my room."

Sasha.

Charlotte had forgotten that her little sister had fallen asleep in her bed earlier that night.

She had scared her sister.

Charlotte broke down into tears once more, sobbing into her knees. Becky sat down on the bed next to her, drawing Charlotte into her arms. "It's okay, Char. It was just a bad dream. They can't hurt us anymore," whispered Becky, rubbing her hand up and down her sister's back.

Charlotte nodded, continuing to cry in her sister's arm, Sasha slowly appearing in the room once more. Becky noticed, motioning for the silent child to come back into the bed. Charlotte whimpered as Becky tried to untangle herself from her sister.

"Do you want me to stay?" whispered Becky, Charlotte's fingers clutching at her shirt for dear life.

Charlotte nodded, still crying.

"Okay, I'll stay. I'll stay," whispered Becky, gently easing Charlotte back down on the bed, gently wiping away some of her tears with her thumb. Sasha stood next to the bed, her eyes glancing nervously between Becky, Charlotte, and Alexa.

"Are you girls gonna be okay?" asked Alexa, Becky sighing.

"Yeah….I….I'm sorry if….if we woke you up," said Becky softly, a second of fear passing through her eyes.

"No, don't apologize. You guys don't have to be scared," assured Alexa, offering Becky a gentle smile before she headed back out of the room.

Becky picked Sasha up, placing her on the other side of Charlotte, before climbing into bed next to her sister, still stroking her hair.

"Just close your eyes. Go back to sleep," whispered Becky, continuing to stroke Charlotte's hair until she was certain she had fallen back asleep.

* * *

Alexa sighed as she put on a pot of coffee, looking over at Randy who had just made his way downstairs.

"Morning darling," he said, offering her a kiss, which Alexa quickly returned.

"Any of the girls awake yet?" asked Randy, Alexa shaking her head, running her hand through her blonde hair.

"No. Three of them ended up in Charlotte's room last night. The poor girl woke up screaming from a nightmare."

Randy frowned, gazing towards the stairs. "It's certainly going to be an interesting ride."

Alexa let out a small laugh. "You can say that again. I don't even know where to begin. What were we thinking? Do we really know what we're doing here?" asked Alexa, Randy raising his eyebrows.

"I mean, no...but, it's a little too late to change our minds," said Randy, sighing as Alexa fretted about their current situation. "Babe, it's been less than 24 hours since they were dropped off here. It's going to take time. You know that. Don't worry so much. They're here. They're safe. They're not going anywhere."

"I know. I just…. They don't feel safe here yet and I'm worried because I just want them to know that we would never hurt them, you know?"

Randy nodded, taking a sip of the coffee Alexa placed in front of him.

"I know. And it's okay. They will trust us someday. We gotta put in a little bit of hard work now, but eventually it'll all pay off," reminded Randy, Alexa nodding in agreement.

"So what are you thinking for breakfast?" asked Randy, trying to change the topic.

"I have no idea. I don't even know what the girls like. I figured I'd wait until at least one of them woke up and ask them."

Sasha stood at the wall of the stairs, hiding just enough so that Alexa and Randy wouldn't know she was there. She listened as the two talked about her and her sisters before running back up the stairs to go be with Charlotte and Becky, who were both still asleep.


End file.
